


The Night Before

by TamarElmensdorp



Series: Party Night [2]
Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Not one, but two of your friends cancel on you. Well, fuck them. You can perfectly well have a great night out without them bloody fuckers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know wether to call this a sequel or a prequel to The Morning After. The events take place the night before (duh ...), but it should definitely be read after The Morning After. If you haven't read that one, please do so before reading this.

“Goddamnit! Why are you cancelling on me too?”, you growled into the phone.  
“Well, fuck you then” you yelled at Tom and threw the phone onto the couch, pouting like you were the king of pouts, which, to be honest, you sort of were.  
You had really been looking forwards to going out with Chris and Tom tonight and now, not only Chris, but Tom too, had something ‘more important’ to do. Since when weren’t you important enough anymore, you softly muttered to yourself. Well, fuck them, fuckers. You didn’t need them.  
Grumbling, you got up from the couch and walked to your bedroom. You could perfectly well have a great night out without them bloody fuckers. What were they thinking? That you would stay home alone now? Hrmpf. No way in hell. You were going to put on some sexy clothes and go out on your own. See if you could score some hot babe.  
You stood in front of your closet, contemplating what you were going to wear. It all depended on where you were going, off course. The plan was to go clubbing, but you weren’t much of a dancer yourself. Maybe a pub was a better idea for the night, now that your so called ‘best buddies’ had bailed on you.  
So, something sexy, but not too flashy would suffice. Hm, how about those tight, white trousers, with a nice white shirt, black belt, black braces, black, slim scarf and your black coat? Yeah, that would do pretty well. You laid out your clothes on the bed and went to the kitchen to prepare a quick meal. Better to have something in your stomach if a night of heavy drinking was to come.  
You decided on a pasta meal with a tomato sauce. Usually you would make a sauce yourself, but today you were pissed off, and you opted to use a pre made sauce, which you always kept in your pantry in case of emergencies. Today the emergency was just being mad at your friends and wanting to get drunk as soon as possible.  
You ate the meal standing, leaning against the countertop, not bothering to sit down and eat in a more relaxed way. Hmmm, this sauce wasn’t that bad at all. You picked up the jar to look at the brand. Must remember to buy this one again.  
After finishing your meal, you put the plate in the sink, not going through the hassle of cleaning up. Tomorrow, you would do that tomorrow. You took a quick shower, for even though you were in a hurry to get drunk, you did want to smell as good as you could. No babe would want to make out with you if you smelled like yesterday's dirty laundry. And boy, did you want to find some pretty lady to tongue wrestle with a bit. Well, maybe lady wasn’t the right word. You wanted a big busted, scantily dressed, hot babe. Brunet, a long haired brunet would do just fine.  
After your shower, you quickly dressed, turning left and right in front of the mirror. Yeah, you looked good. You really didn’t need those losers to have a good night. Nope, the night was going to be awesome. You lined your eyes for maximum effect, and after one last look, you were ready to go.  
Because tonight’s number one objective was to get drunk (even more so than getting a good snog), you chose the pub around the corner as your to go to place. No sense in having to drag your drunk body all across town when the night was done. And it was a good pub too. The patrons were nice and the clientele mostly consisted of the young, hip and beautiful. Also, they served a mean mojito, especially when you were on a friendly basis with the owners: more rum, less club soda, and Morgan happened to be sort of a friend of you.  
This night, it seemed, Morgan had a rare day off, for behind the bar stood a leggy brunet. At least you thought she was leggy. You couldn’t see her legs until you sat yourself down at the bar and ordered your first mojito, while lighting up a cigarette. And indeed, she had legs that seemed to go on forever, nice. Unfortunately she didn’t have big boobs, but she did have a pretty face and a friendly smile. She might do, if no one else would present themselves. Of course the downside of wanting to snog the barista, was that you had to wait until closing time to do so. A last resort, you thought, while you scanned the room for more options.  
The pub was modern, but not too bright, and certainly not too dark. It had a little stage in the back where sometimes local bands performed. There were some cosy, secluded booths on the left wall, opposite the bar, which covered almost the whole of the right wall. Between the two, some small tables were placed. A little floor space in front of the stage was kept clear for dancing.  
Today, there was no band playing and the barista was in charge of the music. Apparently she liked The Beatles. Every now and then one of their later songs popped up between the otherwise more recent indie or alternative rock songs. All in all, it was quite agreeable.  
It wasn’t overly crowded, but there were enough people to make a pleasant mix. Nursing your second mojito, you let your eyes roam the room. Some of the booths were occupied by groups of what clearly were couples, sitting on each other’s laps, or otherwise engaging in more intimate behaviour. Groups of friends seemed to reside at the tables, while the people who had come in alone mostly sat at the bar.  
The busty brunet you had pictured snogging, was not there, but there were some other women who were very nice to look at and who would be just as pleasurable to make out with. You didn’t want to make your move yet, so, while the pub slowly filled up, you stayed in your seat at the bar, drinking yet another mojito.  
You were beginning to feel the pleasant buzz of the alcohol, when some guy started to sit down on the stool next to you.  
“Hi, is this seat taken?”, he politely asked you.  
“No, no, be my guest.”  
“So, what are you drinking? What’s good here?”  
“I’m loving the mojitos, although Morgan, the owner, serves a stiffer one”, you answered while winking at the barista.  
“Maybe you already knew that, but I don’t think if I’ve seen you here before”, you continued the conversation. The guy seemed pleasant enough and the smutty girl you wanted was nowhere to be seen yet, so you might as well spend some time talking to this bloke.  
The mojitos kept coming, later switching to beers, many, many beers, and the buzz was slowly turning from mild intoxication to quite drunk. The guy, who’s name was Dom, as you learned somewhere during the conversation, turned out to be good company. You had quite a lot in common and there were enough things different to keep the talk interesting.  
He was quite handsome too, for a guy. Blond hair, great smile, bronzed skin. He looked like the sun, or something. Yes, it was the alcohol that was talking here. And when he stood up to go use the loo, you let your eyes wander over his body. He was almost the same height as you, a bit taller perhaps, but his build was different. His shoulders were broader than yours, more muscled, as were his arms, strong. Your gaze lingered on his arse, which was swinging from side to side. He had a nice arse.  
The moment you looked up again, he looked over his shoulder and threw one of his killer smiles at you, winking, before he looked away again. A strange feeling came over you, as if something was smouldering inside of you. You slowly wet your lips and then you stood up and followed him. Breaths came from deep inside of your belly, deeper than usual.  
When you turned into the small corridor where the loos were, he was waiting for you against the wall. With a swoop, he pulled you flush against his body, arms tight around your lower back. He looked you straight in the eyes, not so much asking for your permission, but more an invite for you to kiss him.  
In your present state of drunkenness, you had no way of denying him. You tilted your head a bit to the right and slowly brought your face closer to his, never breaking eye contact. Closer and closer, until there was barely an inch left between your lips. You pulled back a bit to give one last look at his lips. Then, with a soft sigh, you closed your eyes, while you also closed the distance between your lips and his.  
His lips were soft and full and felt, oh, so hot against yours. A quiet moan was let loose. You couldn’t tell if it was yours or his, but it didn’t matter. This felt so good. It felt so much better than all the kisses you had ever shared with a woman, any woman. Somewhere in the back of your mind a little voice was whispering: but this is a guy, since when are you into guys, I thought you wanted a hot, busty babe? But the voice was so tiny, that you easily shushed it.  
You deepened the kiss, pushing your lips firmer against his. You opened your mouth a bit and softly pulled his bottom lip between yours. Cautiously, you pushed out your tongue and trailed it against his lips. Of course, you tasted the mint and alcohol of the mojitos he, too, had been drinking, but there was also another taste that must have been him. It was intoxicating and drove you nearly delirious with want.  
Your hands, which had been hanging loosely down your sides until now, shot up and grabbed him firmly by the hips, pulling his body even closer to yours. You grinded your cock against his. Oh dear god, that felt so good! Never in a million years had you imagined that something like that could feel so good.  
Somehow you couldn’t stop rubbing your crotch against his. And your kisses had become more urgent, tongues twirling around each other, interspersed with little bites and nibbles. Your hands, as well as his, were travelling over each others bodies in a desperate search to feel more of each other.  
“Take me home”, he breathlessly whispered against your lips.  
You grabbed his lip between your teeth one last time before you pulled free of the kiss. You let your forehead rest against his while you tried to catch your breath. Then, when your breathing was down to a more normal level, you grabbed his hand and dragged him out off the corridor. You went to the bar to pay the bill, and, never letting go of his hand, quickly left the pub.  
The short way to your home, neither of you spoke. As soon as you were inside, both of you were immediately kissing again, and starting to pull on clothes, eager to get naked as soon as possible. You wanted to feel his hot skin against yours, but more than that, you wanted to see him. You wanted to see every inch of his naked body, his broad shoulders, his strong arms, his flat chest, his, no doubt, muscular belly, his stout legs, and yes, you also longed to see his dick. Stumbling up the stairs, you going backwards, leading the way, you kept on kissing, losing a shoe here, a shirt there. Both of you were naked before you reached the bedroom.  
A burst of sudden sobriety hit you once you reached the bed. Fuck, you were kissing a guy, in your bedroom, and you were both naked. What happened at the bar, how drunk were you? But one look at the extremely hot guy threw out all sober thoughts and confusion. You needed this man, and you needed him now.  
A giggle escaped your mouth.  
“I’m so drunk, I don’t even know if I can get hard now.”  
“I think you can”, Dom said, softly giggling, while looking at your dick with eyes full of lust. “I think it’s beautiful”, he whispered.  
You followed his gaze down to your crotch, and, hey, would you look at that, there it was, standing proud and tall. From your erection, your eyes wandered over to his. Oh dear god, he was so big and thick. You dropped to your knees. Hands hovering over his dick, wanting to touch it so badly, but not really knowing how to start. Spellbound, your eyes traced along a thick, pulsing vein. Your mouth fell open and started to water. You stuck your tongue out and tentatively, you pushed the tip against the base of his cock. It’s taste and smell and heat were so overwhelming that within seconds your tongue was flattened out against the hot flesh, exploring the ridges and veins that had you so mesmerised just seconds before.  
Slowly you licked your way upwards to his head, precome leaking from his slit. You lapped it up, and before you knew it, his dick disappeared in your mouth. Oh my, this was heaven. He filled you up so much, and was so hot, so very hot inside of you. You started sucking, swirling your tongue around him, bobbing your head up and down along his shaft. Hard breaths and moans filled the room.  
“Matt, stop. Bed, now. I, I want to … uuuunnggg … I want to fuck you. I want to … I want to feel you around me. I, I want to come inside your arse. Oh dear god. Stop, now. Please.”  
It took all your power to stop sucking his dick. He pulled you up and led you to the bed. You laid down on your back and he started crawling over your body from the foot of the bed. Kissing and licking and nibbling and softly biting every bit of your skin. From your feet, up your legs, nuzzling your crotch, licking along your shaft, upwards to your nipples, which he sucked into his mouth, first the one, then the other, then onto your neck, cheek, ear. He lowered his body onto yours and it was so hot, it seemed to be sizzling.  
“Condoms and lube?”, he breathed against your ear. But you were too far gone for words. You shook your head.  
“ ‘s Alright, babe. Hold on, back in a bit.”  
He got up and disappeared somewhere in the house. You heard him going down and rumbling around.  
“Aha, got it”, he yelled from downstairs, before he came running back up the stairs.  
“Are you ready for me?”  
Were you? You really didn’t know. Never before had you even kissed a man, and now you were going to get fucked in the arse. Could you be ready for that? It didn’t matter either way. You wanted it, you needed to feel him inside of you, and you needed it now.  
“Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom.” You were mumbling his name over and over, until he was back again and covered your mouth with his, swallowing your words. He was fumbling around with something, but you were just too delirious with lust to really pay attention. He settled between your legs. You hissed when a cold and wet finger was pushed against your arse hole, and then inside.  
“Oh holy fucking hell.”  
“Feels good, Matt?”  
“Oh god, Dom, yes. Yes. Yes!”  
Dom slowly started moving his finger, and that felt even better. Then a second finger was added, and a third, pumping slowly in and out, curling in on your insides. His bloody fingers were fucking inside of you, and god, what a great feeling that was.  
Then, suddenly, you were left empty. You whimpered because of the feeling of loss. But before you could even voice your loss, his dick was pushing in, slowly, ever so slowly filling you up completely. His dick inside of you was quite a bit different than his three fingers and you shifted a bit to get more comfortable. He was so big, so bloody big. You felt like any movement of him could just rip you apart.  
Motionless, he lay on top of you. When he started kissing you, you couldn’t help but move yourself, though. As if by magic, your hips shot up at the feel of wet kisses just behind your ear. Your mouth fell open and a deep, earthly groan left your mouth. Noticing it’s effect on you, Dom placed another wet kiss on that spot. This time, though, when your hips shot up, he grounded down on you. He started a slow, pumping pace, and it drove you insane.  
Your eyes were closed, head turning from side to side, hands were gripping the bedding. You were mumbling incoherent things, and saying his name, over and over again. You loved saying his name.  
He lifted one of your legs over his shoulder. The different angle of his thrusts caused him to hit a secret spot deep inside of you. It made you scream.  
“Oh Matt, scream some more for me.”  
His pace was speeding up now and his breath was getting harder and more erratic, grunting and moaning. Oh, the sounds he made. Everything about this man turned you on so much. You knew you wouldn’t last long anymore.  
He pushed himself up on one elbow, torso away from yours. With his free hand, he grabbed your dick and started pumping you in time with his thrusts.  
“Look at me, Matt. I want you to look at me when you come.”  
You forced your eyes open with great difficulty. You lost yourself in his grey eyes, pupils blown wide from arousal.  
“Come for me, Matt. Come for me now.”  
As if on cue, the slow, burning tingle you’ve been feeling build up, became too powerful to hold in. No way could you keep your eyes open anymore. You pushed your head backwards into the cushion, arching your back and then you came, spurting milky white come over his hand and your torso, screaming.  
“Oh, Dom, Dom, Dom. Aaaaaaaannnnnggg.”  
Your insides were quivering around his dick and you felt him pulsing and pulsing, moaning your name, as he, too, came. He didn’t stop moving until every last drop was milked out off both of you. Then he collapsed on you with a satisfied sigh.  
Very carefully, he pulled out off you and slithered off your body, while he got rid of the condom. One of his legs and one arm were still splayed out over your body. Neither of you were able to move any further. You looked him in the eyes, licked your lips and started kissing him languidly, while caressing his face. You and him together, were either too spent, or too drunk, or both, for anything else, and as one, you drifted off to sleep, lightly wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
